


Kin

by mific



Category: Justified, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, Fanfiction, Gen, Manip, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She'd hit the road after the weed business finally got too hot to handle. She'd run a tight ship as long as possible but it was the price of success in that business – the mob came sniffing around if you did too well, no matter how low your profile. Loretta was young and it was time for a change, so she'd caught a Greyhound out of town, heading west. She could've bought a car - plenty of money stashed away - but cars were traceable and there was a price on her head. So she'd ridden the buses and sometimes she'd hitched, and after a while she'd fetched up at the ass-end of nowhere: Beacon Hills, California."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/gifts).



> Created for Celli's fandom_stocking. I got bunnied into a crossover by Celli's list of favorite fandoms. :)

 

======================

 

It takes Raylan three months to find her. Loretta figured he would eventually, after she quit Harlan and vanished. Sheriff Stilinski likely ratted her out after seeing a Missing Persons APB Raylan stuck in the system. Cops.

She's not too pissed, though it's surely galling to have left one father-figure behind only to fetch up here with another lawman keeping tabs on her. She's of age, barely, so there's nothing they can do.

She'd hit the road after the weed business finally got too hot to handle. She'd run a tight ship as long as possible but it was the price of success in that business – the mob came sniffing around if you did too well, no matter how low your profile. Loretta was young and it was time for a change, so she'd caught a Greyhound out of town, heading west. She could've bought a car - plenty of money stashed away - but cars were traceable and there was a price on her head. So she'd ridden the buses and sometimes she'd hitched, and after a while she'd fetched up at the ass-end of nowhere: Beacon Hills, California.

Should've know better than to thumb a ride, but of course after running the weed business she'd thought she could handle anyone. Not so much a rogue werewolf, it turned out. The bites were nasty - they healed up fast once it was over, but if Scott and Isaac hadn't found her and killed the thing, she'd be dog chow.

Loretta's never been one for science fiction or fantastical tales – a good murder mystery's more her thing, or something practical. So all this takes a little getting used to, once she's adjusted to the change. Derek lets her stay at his place, and dear lord, not another wannabe dad. He nags her about going to college but she left all that behind long since to make her own way, and there's so much she needs to learn about this new world – alphas and betas and hunters and the like. Networks and pecking orders and who the predators are, who the prey. That shit she can do; she's good at that. Hell, she's an _expert_ at that.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/732274/732274_original.jpg)

It's a steep learning curve, but she always was a quick study about the things that mattered, and this here, this matters. She loves the speed and strength – if she'd been like this when those assholes from the city drove her out of Harlan County she'd have ripped their damn throats out. She's left the weed behind, though. No need for that here – there are better ways to survive and more important things to do. And unexpectedly, there's family.

Harlan was all about the clans, about your roots and kin. This is no different, and Loretta takes to it like breathing. The pack is her clan, her kin. For now, anyhow. Right now she needs to learn, and she needs a home base to get herself together – full moons are still tricky and if there's one thing Loretta hates, it's losing control. But she's mastering it, with Scott and Derek's help. Stiles makes her laugh, which is not something she's had much occasion to do until now. She even has girlfriends, which is strange, and not entirely welcome. One thing's for sure - there's no way they're putting make-up on her or bullying her into wearing skirts. Lydia rolls her eyes but Loretta likes plaid; plaid's practical. Stiles agrees.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/735445/735445_original.jpg)

Raylan turns up and has a long, serious talk with her, and she's all calm and reasonable, and she's not going back to goddamn Harlan. He's baffled about why in hell Loretta wants to stay in west buttfuck California, but she tells him about her friends. He's okay with the girlfriends and kind of okay with Stiles as a friend, but not so much on board with her living at Derek's. Raylan and Derek have a big macho frown-off, and Sheriff Stilinski has to calm everyone down, but in the end Raylan's cool. He's Harlan bred so he's got the same instincts as Loretta; he can see she's found kin here.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/730417/730417_original.jpg)

So Loretta's got the pack. She's got family, and it's never dull 'cause it seems every other week there's some new adventure. Most often something weird or scary but hey – she's a werewolf; she can deal. She goes along and she watches and listens, and talks to Stiles and Deaton and learns how to fight and shoot a crossbow. It's good, and it's enough for now.

She's never been much of a follower, though. One day, when she's learned all she needs, her time will come. Loretta may not know much about being a werewolf yet or about all this supernatural shit, but she knows one thing down in her bones.

Some day she'll be an alpha.

======================


End file.
